1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interlock circuits for vehicles such as lawn mowers and the like, and more specifically to such circuits which permit the vehicle engine to be started in the absence of battery power.
2. Related Art
For sensing and control, interlock circuits for magneto ignition engines have usually required use of one or more of the following: the magneto pulse; the alternator output; or the battery power. Some vehicle systems cannot operate at all without a battery. Available circuits which allow either battery start or manual pull start require either a special transmission switch or rope pull switch, or such circuits sacrifice one or more of the features of the interlock circuit to facilitate starting and running without battery power.